


I'm scared/ but baby I'm right here

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Really not that angsty, Seonghwa is upset, so he starts stress cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: “Why? Why are you pushing me away? What is going on with you? I’m trying to help and all I get in return is you attempting to shove past me! What reason could you possible have-“The speed with which the elder turned caused Hongjoong to stumble back, hard eyes staring into his.“Because I love you,” Seonghwa whispered, eyes boring holes into Hongjoong’s. “And it scares the shit out of me.”ORThe one where Hongjoong comes home to find Seonghwa stress cleaning and attempts to find out what's bothering the elder
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I'm scared/ but baby I'm right here

“Yo,” Hongjoong yelled as he entered the apartment, only to find Seonghwa scrubbing the floors obsessively. 

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Hongjoong deposited his bag next to the door, kicking his shoes off before making his way toward the elder. 

The scrubbing didn’t ceased until Hongjoong was standing almost on top of where Seonghwa was cleaning, the older only glaring at him before attempting to move around him. 

“You’re in the way,” the elder mumbled as he dunked his brush back into the bucket of soap water. 

“Why are you cleaning?” 

Seonghwa didn’t answer, attempting to act busy as he repeatedly submerged the brush into the water. 

Hongjoong bent down, wrapping his fingers around the elder’s wrist to prevent his dunking. With concerned eyes, Hongjoong noted the dried and red state of Seonghwa’s hands, the beginnings of cracking visible in the skin. 

“How long?”

Pressing his lips in a thin line, Seonghwa refused to look at Hongjoong, opting instead to stare at the soapy water. 

“Seonghwa, how long?”

“… four hours,” came the hesitant reply. 

Standing up, Hongjoong dragged a quiet Seonghwa behind him to the bathroom, pushing the other down onto the toilet seat before digging through the cabinets for the first aid supplies. Out of the corner of his eye Hongjoong could see Seonghwa picking at the broken skin on his hands, some knuckles starting to bleed from the abuse. 

With careful fingers, Hongjoong took the other’s hands in his, gently applying the ointment before placing bandages over the injuries. 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Hongjoong murmured as he concentrated on his task. Seonghwa just gave a small shake of his head, his hair covering his eyes. 

Hongjoong didn’t want to pry into why the elder was obsessively cleaning their kitchen, as to why the elder had gotten to that point. But he knew he needed to, for both of their sanities.

Another moment of silence. 

“Seonghwa…” 

“I dont want to talk about it,” Seonghwa said, attempting to pull his hands away from where they were still cradeled in Hongjoong’s own. 

But Hongjoong refused to let the other get away. 

“You know I dont want to press you-“ 

“Then don’t,” came the elder’s pressed response. 

Hongjoong sighed. 

“You know I have to. You’ve been off for a while lately, going to bed and getting up earlier than usual. You haven’t talked to any of our friends for the past three days.” Hongjoong ran a gentle thumb over the elders knuckles. “Why?”

Seonghwa stared at their hands before attempting to form fists, hissing when his knuckles complained at the action. 

“Nothing. At least nothing that concerns you.” 

“Seonghwa, anything that has to do with you concerns me. You know this,” Hongjoong said, attempting to get the other to look at him to no avail. 

Seonghwa remained quiet, hiding his face behind his hair. 

“Please-“ 

Suddenly, Seonghwa stood up, shocking the younger, before shoving past him towards his room. Hongjoong grew concerned at the sudden shift in the others mood before scurrying after him, managing to grasp Seonghwa’s hand before the other got too far down the hallway. 

“Why? Why are you pushing me away? What is going on with you? I’m trying to help and all I get in return is you attempting to shove past me! What reason could you possible have-“

The speed with which the elder turned caused Hongjoong to stumble back, hard eyes staring into his. 

“Because I love you,” Seonghwa whispered, eyes boring holes into Hongjoong’s. “And it scares the shit out of me.”

With that, he ripped his hand away from Hongjoong, the door closely loudly behind him. 

Hongjoong was at a loss for words, still processing what Seonghwa had just thrown at him. As if a switch clicked in his head he raced towards Seonghwa’s door, fist raised before deciding against it. 

Leaning his forehead against the outside of the door, he asked, “say it again.” 

Sniffling could be heard on the other side, right against the door. But at Hongjoong’s words, the sniffling ceased, quiet enveloping the two. 

The silence remained, Hongjoong patiently waiting for Seonghwa to react. 

He was not disappointed. 

Only moments later the words were whispered. 

“I love you.” 

The biggest smile Hongjoong had ever had graced his features, his face feeling as if it was being split in two with the force of it. 

“I love you too,” he murmured back, laying his hand against the door. 

Suddenly it swung open, Hongjoong stumbling at the sudden loss of support as he fell into Seonghwa’s arms, quite literally. 

Shocked eyes met shocked ones as they stared at each other, Seonghwa’s breath caressing Hongjoong’s, the elder’s arms circled around Hongjoong’s waist in a protective support. 

“Do you mean it?” Seonghwa whispered, innocent eyes looking at him. 

Unable to form any words, Hongjoong nodded, his hands tightening their hold on the others shirt. 

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly. 

When their lips finally met, it was everything Hongjoong never knew was missing. The comfort that enveloped him reminded him that Seonghwa was, and will, always be his home. 

A while later Hongjoong finally found the courage to ask. 

“Why were you afraid?”

Seonghwa continued to run his fingers in patterns over the other’s chest, breath fanning over Hongjoong’s collarbones as he considered his answer. 

“I was afraid because if I loved you, it would ruin me. I would end up giving you all of myself and more. But now, in hindsight, I realize that what I’d been doing all along regardless.” 

Hongjoong chuckled. Combing his hair through his lovers hair, he placed a gentle kiss on the others forehead. 

“Oh Hwa, you don’t ever have to be afraid. Because every part of yourself that you give to me, I give you the same piece of me back. My heart is yours just as yours is mine.” 

Closing his eyes, Hongjoong breathed in his lover’s scent, relishing the comforting feeling it brought about in him. 

“You are my home, my light, my comfort. I will love you with all of me for forever. Not even time can stop us. Because we are endless.” 

A soft kiss was placed against Hongjoong’s skin before Seonghwa shifted, gently placing his lips against the youngers. 

“Knowing you’re here, I’m no longer scared.” 

And the two fell deeply into the bond they shared, knowing full well that they had no reason to fear as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and stay safe and healthy! <3


End file.
